Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing video storage requirements for a network digital video recorder (DVR). In particular, the present invention relates to limiting the number different resolution video streams going to a network DVR storage as well as reducing transcoding processing needs when alternate resolution formats of video content are needed than those stored in the DVR.
Related Art
A network DVR cost is dominated by video storage. This cost in terms of storage space is especially high when the network DVR stores different resolutions to serve multiscreens. For multiple video screen resolutions, separate storage can be required for each screen size and for each compression technology. It is desirable to provide a network DVR system that uses efficient video processing to reduce storage and lower the overall system costs.